endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
LV-20 Charlemagne
The LV-20 Charlemagne is a command vehicle in use by the European Federation's Enforcer Corps. Overview The LV-20 can detect traps and stealth units, increase battlefield awareness, and can deploy UAVs and sentry drones. The most unique feature of the LV-20 is its armament. The Charlemagne is equipped with a Tactical High Energy Laser (THEL) rather than conventional armament and its drones are equipped with advanced directed energy weapon systems. Many consider the LV-20 to be the most advanced wheeled vehicle ever created. The LV-20 is considered the most advanced command vehicle on earth. Tech Commentary The LV-20 Charlemagne allows European Enforcer Corps commanders to acquire and disseminate large amounts of battlefield data quickly and effectively. Its vast array of sensory equipment covers nearly every visible and invisible spectrum from infra-red to ultraviolet and also includes a compliment of advanced audio sensors. This means that very few, if any, modern stealth units are able to go by undetected when an LV-20 is around. Instead of conventional armaments, the LV-20 is equipped with a Tactical High Energy Laser (THEL). Its power plant is the same electric engine that the AMZ-50 uses. It also has a high-capacity energy generator to power its THEL. Details on this generator are classified. All LV-20s have emergency gas-powered generators attached to the THEL for use when the primary power generator is disabled. The Charlemagne can deploy EFEC Archer sentry drones which are equipped with the same Active Denial System and Taser systems used by EFEC Grenadiers. Its deployable UAV is an EFEC Eaglefly which has advanced optical systems for threat detection and is equipped with guided air to ground missiles. Proper use of the LV-20 can be a valuable asset when trying to achieve full spectrum dominance over enemy forces. Upgrades *ARV THEL: Outfits the Archer drones with a Tactical High Energy Laser. Cost 100,000 CR *ECM Decoy: Major durability increase to the LV20's shield. Cost 100,000 CR *Interceptor: Hemispheric threat interception system for the LV20. Cost 300,000 CR *Chobham Armor: Composite armor providing multiple hit protection. Major HP increase to LV20. Cost 900,000 CR *Hydrogen Cells: Increases engine efficiency. Increases movement speed. Cost 100,000 CR *Power Unit: Increase engine power. Increases movement speed. Cost 300,000 CR *Tactical Mobility: Increases combat agility. Major increase to turning mobility speed. Cost 900,000 CR *Stealth Detection: Defeats enemy stealth within line of sight command vehicle. Cost 100,000 CR *Eaglefly: Allows deployment of unarmed Eaglefly UAVs with cameras. Cost 300,000 CR *Dragonfly: Outfits to Eaglyfly with a THEL. Cost 900,000 CR *Trap detection: Allows detection of all minefields within Line of Sight of the CV. Cost 1,200,000 CR Gallery 38e78a0596fd5c56db9820b48825b7bc.jpg|Concept art of LV-20 EFECCharlemagneCamo.jpg|Kommandos providing a safe perimeter for the Charlemagne and its drone escorts. = Charlemagne Individual Callsigns Charlemagne Specialized Command Vehicles are given their callsigns after Intellectuals and Artists. Standard Callsigns (These Callsigns apply for the English, German and Spanish versions) *Baudelaire *Vermeer *Goya *Dumas *Decartes *Rossini *Voltaire *Goethe *Leonardo *Verdi *Rembrandt *Wagner French Callsigns *Éclipse *Pur Sang *Empereur *Justice *Ondée *Sagesse *Canicule *Zéphyr Specifications *Lenght: 53' 2" (16.2 m) *Width: 8' 6" (2.6 m) *Height: 13' 5" (4.1 m) *Weight: 15.9 tons *Powerplant: 480hp electric engine *Armament: **Tactical High Energy Laser See Also *MAZ-660 King Spider *C1A5 Archon Category:Vehicles Category:Enforcers Corps